There Will Be Blood
by AngelisIgniRelucent
Summary: "What?" You say, and it's aggressive, because he's staring, and you don't think you're comfortable with that any more. You don't even know who he is any more, and he has no right to look at you like that. 100-WORD-DRABBLE SERIES, DESTIEL, SPOILERS FOR THE END OF S7
1. Beautiful

"What?" You say, and it's aggressive, because he's staring, and you don't think you're comfortable with that any more. You don't even know who he _is _any more, and he has no right to look at you like that.  
"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but …" he trails off. You don't soften your eyes. "You're beautiful." And he looks down, almost bashful, and now you're the one staring. Because you didn't think you'd ever hear him say that again.  
He peeks up at you, eyelashes fanning dark against his cheek. "Sorry, Dean, I-" he says. You kiss him.


	2. Innocent

"What are you going to do, Cas?"  
"I don't know. Isn't that amazing?" And it's the wonder in his voice, how childlike he sounds, how _innocent_, that makes you realise – that's all he is now. He's no soldier of God, warrior of Heaven, leader of the garrison – he's just a child. A child in the middle of a war that _he _caused, but he doesn't know why. And here you are, asking him to _fight_. You think that makes you some kind of monster. But war makes monsters of men – isn't that the phrase? But angels? It rips them apart.


	3. Shattered

"The angels – they don't care. They don't have the _equipment_. It seems that when they try it just … breaks them apart." That's all he is now, your angel. Pieces, shattered on the floor with nobody to pick them up but _you_. Because, _somehow_, this mess is your fault.  
You try and pretend not to understand, but you _can't_, because you _do_. Because _you loved him_. And that's what made the world crumble. Well, no, that's not quite it – you loved him, and _he loved you back_. You say it with conviction this time – _that's _what made the world crumble.


	4. Winchester

"_I don't want to fight_." And he sounds so _desperate_, so _hopeless _and _alone_ that you just want to wrap him up somewhere away from the world and _hold _him. But you can't. Because you're Dean fucking Winchester and when have you ever been able to do something that you wanted to?  
If you weren't, though – if you were someone else, _anyone _else, _ordinary_ – that's what you would've done. You would've whispered sweet words in his ear, stroked a hand down his spine the way he likes is, felt him shiver under your touch. But you are. So you can't.


	5. Bleed

"Well, you know me – always happy to bleed for the Winchesters." You hate how he's so blasé about it. How he simply brushes off the way he's _died _for you over and _over _again. The way he went to Hell and back for you. Twice. The way he fell for you, and Fell for you, and bled for you over and _over _again. You hate how he doesn't even have to cut himself to bleed for you – he has a ready supply. But you love him. So you turn your back on the hate, you wince, and you thank him.


	6. Troubled

"You seem troubled. Although that's the primary aspect of your personality, so I sometimes try to ignore it."  
When did that happen? You ask yourself. When did 'troubled' become the only thing that people notice about Sammy anymore? In a way you're glad – if that's the only thing _angels _notice about him, you won't ask any questions. You try to remember what Sammy looked like carefree, happy, _young_. And you do, you remember – how could you ever forget? – but it only makes your heart break under the façade. Because a smile would look out of place on his features now.


	7. Lies

"No one cares that you're broken, Cas – clean up your mess!" And you're yelling because _god_ if that isn't the biggest lie you ever told. But there's a war on. And if lies are what it takes to beat this thing, then lies are what you'll tell. Even if it _hurts _and it makes you _hate _yourself, because _you _put that look on his face – _you _did. And even though you _know _it's _his _mess and _his _fault - _god_, how did it all go so wrong?- you can't stop loving him. So you pretend, and you pray it works.


End file.
